finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alternate outfit
alternate outfits in Dissidia Final Fantasy.]] Alternate outfits are a recurring gameplay feature in the Final Fantasy series that allow the player to change their character's appearance. The effect this has on gameplay can vary - at times changing appearance has been an integral part of the gameplay, other times it is merely an aesthetic change. Games with alternate outfits ''Final Fantasy VI While escaping South Figaro under the control of the Gestahlian Empire, Locke can don disguises to move around town. By using the Steal command on Cadets and Merchants to steal their clothes and disguise himself as a soldier or a merchant. Depending on his current supplies, NPCs will react differently and may allow Locke access to different parts of town. Upon entering the area where Celes is being held captive, the player will be prompted to remove their disguise or leave it intact, but Locke will remove any disguise he is wearing anyway when Celes is recruited. Using the Bypass event glitch it is possible to leave South Figaro with Locke still in disguise, allowing him to retain his disguise for the rest of the game. Final Fantasy X-2 The Dressphere system allows Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, to take on different skillsets by changing their outfits. It is also shown that other characters can use Dresspheres, such as Leblanc stealing Yuna's Gunner Dressphere and using it to impersonate her. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Serah, Noel, and Mog, can change outfits for aesthetic differences but no impact on gameplay. All costumes are downloadable content, variably either for pre-order bonuses and/or requiring the player to purchase them. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Schema system allows Lightning to change garbs in battle to change up her stats and abilities. She can equip up to three garbs at a time and change between them in battle. Outside of battle, the player is able to wear any garb any explore the overworld in it. Garbs can be acquired in-game in a variety of ways, while others are only available as DLC, and two, the garments Lightning wore in the two previous entries in the ''Lightning Saga, can be unlocked by having save data for those games on the player's console. ''Final Fantasy XV The main four party members can all change outfits in the menu. Depending on the outfit worn, stat boosts will be applied to them. The player only has access to three outfits for the group at the onset of the game, but can find some more during play. Outfits can also be acquired as DLC and pre-order bonuses, including special costumes for Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis, by downloading and completing their individual DLC Episodes. Dissidia Final Fantasy The player can purchase alternate outfits for their character in the PP Catalog. Each character has a single alternate outfit to purchase and wear. These outfits are merely aesthetic and serve no purpose in gameplay, and cannot be used in story modes. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Alternate outfits are again available in the PP Catalog, with all characters now having two alternate outfits by default save for Feral Chaos, who has one. They still serve no gameplay purpose, but are used in story mode to show characters in other cycles of the war - for instance, Tidus and Jecht wear their new Alt 2 outfits in the 12th cycle. Despite this, none of the costumes can be used in story modes, and the player never has an opportunity to play as a character wearing an alternate outfit in a storyline battle. Additional costumes can be purchased as downloadable content. These outfits are designated "DLC" and then a numerical value. Through hacking it is hypothetically possible to assign any character multiple DLC outfits, up to 10 - however, no character was ever given more than one. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Each character has both alternate outfits and alternate color schemes in those outfits. Characters are also able to change their equipped weapon in battle independently of their outfit. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Wardrobe Records allow a player to change the outfits of their characters for aesthetic purposes, but they have no impact on battle. Some characters are shown changing into alternate outfits for their Soul Breaks; Cloud, for instance, will change into his "Cloudy Wolf" attire from ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children when using Cloud Cycle, regardless of his current outfit otherwise. Category:Recurring Story Elements Category:Attire